Tens of thousands of women purchase rather bulky skeins of yarn or similar textile material and thereafter create decorative objects of various sorts by unwinding the textile material from the skein as the object is being created. Unfortunately, this unwinding of the skein frequently results in knotting and tangling problems in the skein, with the result that the creative work must be discontinued until the skein can be unknotted and untangled.
An object of this invention is to provide a simple skein holder device which will both hold and dispense a skein of textile material with a minimum of knotting and tangling problems.